Germancest
by no78one
Summary: Gilbert got in trouble and Ludwig needed to teach him a lesson... xD


Germancest! Dont like dont read! I did this with a stranger on omegle. If you are reading this pleas tell me who you are :D well if you like germancest then enjoye :3 :)

Gilbert ran in the hallways away from one of his teachers. He had planned to spray paint the whole class room blue and it was a success. He kept running as fast as be could from the angry teacher until he bumped into someone familiar. "Watch where you are going!" Ludwig didnt see who it was but he yelled anyway He fell on his butt and frowned a little. "Ludwig...?" He said as he got up off the floor. He groaned a little in pain as he looked back to see if the teacher was there.  
"Gilbert? Why were you running? What have you don zis time?"  
"err..." He looked back a second time. He then quickly grabbed Ludwig and pulled him into one of the janitor's closet. "i spray painted one of my teacher's room blue..." He said, looking around. He noticed that they were a little too close.  
Ludwig was caught off gard and yelped a little as gill pulled him. "Why do you such things if you know you will get in trouble? You never learn do you?" He noticed they were really close so Luddy turned a bit red.  
"Its fun getting in trouble, bruder..!" He said smirking a little as he looked at him. "..And I guess I dont learn..." He said as he rested his head on the other's shoulder. "Maybe..you could teach me a lesson...?" He asked, blushing pink as he did.  
He looked down at his bruder who's head was now on his shoulder. "What do you me by zhat?"  
"Guess..." He said as his knee gently pressed against the other's crotch. He blushed even more as he looked up at the other and nervously kissed his lips.  
Ludwig turned red from his brothers actions. His eyes shot opened when Gilbert kissed him but he decided to closed them along with kissing him back.  
Gilbert smiled into the kiss as he broke it, looking up at him once again. "Will you...?" He asked gently pushed the other against the wall, smirking a little.  
Smirking he kissed the other once again but only for a breaf moment this time. "Dose zhat answer your question bruder?.."  
He chuckled a little and nodded, now changing the position for the two: Gilbert's back was now against the wall as he looked up at him. "Do whatever." He said, smiling.  
Ludwig started to kiss the other's neck and nibbling on it as he started to take off Gilberts shirt.  
He groaned softly as he tilted his head to the side for the other to get a better acces. He then grabbed a hold of Ludwig's hips and pulled him closer, now blushing red.  
Ludwig ground at the contact from both of they're crotches and blushed a little as he took off Gills shirt and started to kiss down his chest.  
Gilbert panted softly as he looked down at the other. He smiled a little as he grinded his hips gently against him. Gil shivered a little from excitement and coldness from the wall.  
Ludwig smirked as he looked up at Gilbert. "Getting exited i see bruder" With that said he put his hand on the other's member through his pants. "What do you think i should do about zis?"  
Gilbert moaned softly as he bucked his hips against the other hand. He then gently shivered again anf looked down at the other. "W-What do YOU...think...?" He asked through panting.  
He unziped the others pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. Then he gently kissed the tip of his member. "Teasing you is fun do you know that bruder"  
He pouted as he looked away, messing with the other's hair. "Shut up, Lud...!" He said, chuckling softly as he whimpered a little, wanting the other to stop teasing him.  
He looked at the others face then back at the member as he slowly stated to lick his member.  
Gilbert groaned loudly as he bucked his hips once again. "S-Stop teasing...!" He said softly as he looked doen at the other.  
With a smirk he took Gilberts member in his mouth and started sucking on it.  
His eyes shot open as he moaned loudly, grabbing onto the other's head. He rocked his hips back and forth, smirking a little. "L-Ludwig~"  
He smirked as his tongue was licking the others member all over and tasting the pre cum that was coming out.  
He moaned the other's name again as the rhythm of his hips went faster. "L-Ludwig..! I-Im gonna-!" A moan inturrupted his talking.  
Ludwig didnt stop sucking it until his brother came.  
Gilbert climaxed with a loud groan. He then sighed shakily and closed his eyes, catching his breath for a little while,  
Ludwig swallowed the cum and then took his mouth away and stood up once again looking at his brother.  
"W-What..?" He asked nervously as his whole face turned red. He shivered a little and pulled him closer, unziping his pants and pulling them down along with his underwear.  
"Nothing" He smiled at his bruder and kissed him softly "Ich...Nevermind" He blushed but still didnt have the guts to tell his brothers those three little words.  
He pouted again as he took the other's shirt off. He blushed as well and looked away a little.  
Ludwig started to kiss Gilbert and slowly getting his hands down making his way to Gilberts hole so he could strech it.  
He jumped a little but kissed back hungrily. He groaned softly as he shoved his tongue into the other's mouth.  
He mound softly as his and gilbrts tongue were fighting for dominance. He also took the chance and inserted the first finger into his brothers hole.  
Gilbert nearly screamed when he felt a finger in his enterance. He then moved his hips a little, wanting him to move his finger.  
Ludwig started to slowly move his finger in and out of his brothers entrance and slowly inserted a second finger trying not to hurt the other.  
Stranger: "H-Harder..!" He groaned loudly, moving his hips along with his brother's fingers. He whimpered, hoping that he would add another finger.  
You: Ludwig smirked as he started to thrust harder and faster into his brothers entrance and after a moment he finally added the third finger.  
Stranger: "Y-ahh~ L-Luddy~!" He moaned loudly, not caring if anybody else heard him. He then came again with a loud grunt. He sighed and smiled. "Ludwig...I-I'm ready..." He mumbled, feeling slightly embarrased by his words.  
You: "Okay if you say so" He smiled and turned his brother around so he was facing the wall as he slowly put his member into his brother entrance trying not to hurt him too much.  
Stranger: Gilbert let out a long groan, clutching his fists a little. "B-Bruder..!" He panted a few times. "S-So big.." He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes.  
You: Ludwig thrusted faster and harder into him. His lips were now kissing his bothers neck and his hands were over his.  
Stranger: Gilbert was now panting with his tounge out, drooling a little. "L-Luddy~!" He said while moaning uncontrolablly.  
He turned Gilbert around and put his legs around his hips and his hands around his neck the continued to thrust. "G-Gilbert I'm gonna..." He was panting hard and was out of breath.  
"M-More~! J-Just a little more, please..!" He said, smiling and panting quickly. He tightened his grip around the other's hips as he moved his own hips a little.  
Ludwig put his hands around his brother making his chest and whole body come closer, then he kissed him hungrily as he continued to thrust.  
He groaned loudly. "D-Deeper.." He said softly as he started to lick and suck on his neck eagerily.  
He did as his brother wished and got in all the way, while letting out loud moans of pleasure.  
Gilbert widen his eyes as tears formed in his eyes. He moaned as loudly as he could, with pain and pleasure. "J-Ja~! Mein go-! Ludwig~" He threw his head back kept moaning as loudly as he could.  
Ludwig panted as he continued thrusting deeper into his brother. "Gilbert I-I'm gonna..!"  
"M-Me too...! Lets-!" He quickly moved his hips along with him. He then quickly climaxed, nearly screaming as he came.  
Ludwig came at the same time and he gave a loud moan of his brothers name at the end. He was now trying to get his breath in order and slowly he pulled out.  
Gilbert groaned softly, panting quickly as he looked at the other. "Y-You were going to say something, werent you, bruder...?" He asked softly, out of breath as he smiled a little at him.  
"Ja I-I was...Umm Gilbert...Ich liebe dich..." His cheeks turned pink as he said those words and he felt kind of embaressed He chuckled as he hugged the other. "Ich liebe dich, Ludwig...and I always will..." He mumbled, as he kissed his lips lovingly.  
Ludwig hugged him back. "Ja i will too.." He kissed him back.  
"hmm~" He smirked into the kiss and messed with the other's hair. "...um bruder...?"  
"Ja?" He smiled "W-What if someon heard us...you know...doing it...?" He asked as his cheeks turned pink at the thought.  
"Well then its their own problem i guess..." Ludwig kissed his brothers cheek softly. "To me it dosent matter if anyone heard us but if they did we might get in trouble..."  
"...kesese~" He smirked evilly. "Its worth it...it was that...a-awesome..." He said, blushing even more at his own words.  
"Ja it was..So what do we do now?" He was slowly retreving his own cloths off the ground while smiling a bit.  
:"hmm...we could skip school, if that's alright.." He was going to drag him out of school anyway even if he said no.  
"Okay...but where would we go? Home? Or have you got something planned again?" He was putting his shirt and underwear on.  
"Anywhere you'd like to go.." He said with a sigh as he grabbed his shirt. As he put the cloth on, he widen his eyes and looked at his leg. "Mein gott, Ludwig..!" He said as cum dripped down to the floor.  
"Mein gott we have to clean that up now." He sight as he was fully dressed now.  
He unconfortably reached down to grab his pants and underwear. He groaned with frustration. "W-What about me..?" He asked as he pointed at his butt.  
"Here" he handed him some paper towels he found on the shelf next to him. "Ill clean up the floor" He grabed some for himself too and started cleaning it up.  
He looked at the paper towels and then his leg. He then started to clean himself up. He threw the towels away and started to put his underwear and pants on.  
Ludwig finished cleaning up the floor and he tossed away the paper towels as well. "Well are you okay? D-dose anything hurt? C-can you stand correctly?"  
"Im just a little sore is all..!" He smiled as he zipped his pants and buttoned them as well. "Besides, The awesome Gilbert can handle anything~" He smirked as he walked over and leaned up and kissed Ludwig's lips.  
"Okay if you say so.." Ludwig wraped his arms around Gill waist and kissed him back.  
"What's that suppose to mean..?! Of course i can handle anything, bruder..!" He said and poked the other's forehead.  
"Ja, ja.." He chuckled softly.  
He ran a hand through the other's hair and smiled. "You're really cute..!" He said as he opened the door and looked around to see that no one was in the hallway.  
"I-I'm not cute!" he blushed at his brothers words.  
"Yes you are!" He said, slowly walking out. "You're pretty hot, too..." He said, looking back and winking at him. "Now, get out here..!" He said finally.  
He steps out of the closet with a tomato red blush on his face. After that they went home. Tomorow ehn they got to school gilbert got in trouble for the spray painting and Ludwig went to his normal classes. They were happy that no one heard them. They were now together with Kiku and Feli. Gill whisperd to Lyddy "Heh looks like no one herd us keseseses..~" "Ja.."

.

.  
"Ve~ but Luddy i heard you and Gill doing something..I was passing there and heard you too loudly moaning...so what were you two doing?" Italy asked with his innocent face. Kiku who was drinking some tea was now in the middle of choking on it. Ludwig looked at feli with a blush on his face and Gillbert bgane to explain "Well you see Feli we were havin-" "SHUT UP BRUDER!"  
And there Feli was left sitting all confused while the two fought...  
The end :D 


End file.
